


Just One More

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon request: “Drunk rough secks with JOHN WIIIIICK. The last story with flip got me...”





	Just One More

You finished getting ready after being forced to go out with some friends following a recent breakup with a fairly long-term partner when they all decided to head out to an out of town bar. They wanted you to ‘put yourself back out there’ but you’d been quite content with the single life until somehow they persuaded you into letting them help you find a decent man.

Your friend called for an Uber who recommended an unfamiliar bar located in the centre in the next city over and your friends agreed. Although you were a bit weary at the thought of your friends getting drunk in such a foreign place you still decided to go along with it and to not let your thoughts bring you down, after all you weren’t going to find someone in the same city as you so why not broaden your search?

After what felt like hours of driving the car pulled up in a parking lot, the bar looked pretty decent from the outside, it was well lit which was a good sign and seemed to have a lot of activity inside with the music spilling out of the door every time someone entered and exited. You all climbed out of the Uber and made your way to the door of the bar all flowing in one after the other before finding a table to sit at.

You ordered your drinks which arrived after a few minutes and as you took a sip your friends began to point out random men in the room.

“What about him Y/N?” One said pointing to a blonde man sat a table with a group of men. He was cute sure but he seemed like a trouble maker and that wasn’t what you were looking for.

“Not my type.”

“You need to expand your type or you’ll never find someone, but if you’re not interested in him then it means he’s available for me.” A friend next to you said before she slid off her seat and made her way over to the blonde man. You watched as she sat down next to him and ever so casually joined in with their conversation as if she’d known them for years.

“I don’t get how she can find people so easily.” You mutter to your friend sat across from you.

“She knows what she wants and she’s confident enough to get it.” Your friend replies and you sigh taking the drink between your fingers and bringing it to your lips.

After an hour of sipping at your drink you finally gave up and gulped the rest of it down before making your way over to the bar. Your friends had all found someone and were either sat in their laps or making out in the bathroom and still you’d found no-one. It annoyed you that they’d even invited you out in the first place if their plan was to hook-up and leave you sat on your own.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. “Do you want another drink?”

You turn your head to see a tall broad man sat on the chair next to you. You were taken aback by his appearance at first, his naturally handsome face and soft brown eyes drew you in and the groomed beard that hugged his face only added to your interest.

“I’d love another drink.”

The man motions for the bar tender to come over. “A glass of whiskey for me and whatever the beautiful lady wants.”

“I’ll have a whiskey too.” You add and the bar tender nods as he turns to make your drinks.

“Didn’t think someone like you would like such a rough drink.”

“Oh you thought I’d want cocktails or fruity drinks?”

“You just seemed like that type of lady.”

“Thanks. I’m Y/N.”

“I’m John. I’ve never seen you here before are you new here?”

“No, just out of town with some friends.”

“Where are your friends now?”

“Somewhere with whatever men they found.”

“And they left you at the bar on your own?”

“Well they left me at the table on my own, I decided to come over to the bar and drink my sorrows away.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to bore you.”

John stands up from the chair and grabs his drink before taking your hand in his own. “You could never bore me come on.” He says leading you over to a free booth at the back of the bar.

You slide into the booth first and John moves in across from you as he takes a sip from his drink before placing it down onto the table in front of him.

“So what’s wrong?”

“I just got out of a breakup. Well not just, we split a few months ago and my friends thought it would be best for me to get back out and start dating again instead of spending all my time at home being miserable.”

“Why’d you break up? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He wanted to be with someone else. I’m pretty sure he cheated and then one day I got a text from him that said it wasn’t going to work out anymore.”

“Well he’s an idiot and you deserve better.” John says and you laugh thinking back to how you let someone so bad try and mess with your emotions.

Talking with John about your ex was somehow helping a lot more than talking with your friends and you had no clue why but you felt yourself forgetting about your ex and focusing more on John instead.

“I think I’ve droned on enough about my sad life.”

“You haven’t told me anything about your life, only about your ex. Tell me something about yourself.”

“There’s not much to say, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with your interests, what do you like to do when you’re sat at home all day being miserable?” He mocks you making you giggle.

“Oh I’m a total bookworm, I have easily more than a hundred books that I’ve read and I just keep on buying more and more. What about you?”

“I actually restore old books.”

“You’re messing with me now aren’t you?”

“No I’m being serious, it was a hobby I picked up and I started to do it for a job when I got good enough.”

“That’s great, is it a difficult thing to do?”

“When you have the skill it’s not.”

“You must be very good with your hands then.” You flirt and you can see the heat rising in Johns face.

At this point in the night the liquor has been pouring through Johns body and he could feel the drunkenness start to rise in himself as well as seeing it in you. “Maybe if you want I could show you just how skilled I am.”

“I’d like that.”

“Do you want another drink?”

“Yes please.”

John stands from his seat and you watch as he walks over to the bar, you take the time to appreciate his body. He’s tall, maybe 6″ or more? Even though he’s got a broad upper body his long legs definitely give him the height and you bite your lip looking at the slight curve of his ass before resting your eyes on his thick muscular thighs that are pressing tightly against his dark jeans.

John returned to the table with clean new glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” You ask with a smile.

John decides not to sit across from you and instead slides into the booth next to you putting his arm around the back of your chair. As you get a whiff of his cologne you can’t help but melt into the seat when the heat radiating from his body hits you and you realise just how close he's sat.

You look at his face and see that he’s lost in thought as he taps the class with his fingers. “Are you okay John?”

“I meant what I said about your ex.”

“John-” You try to protest.

“He is an idiot, he really didn’t deserve such an incredible and beautiful woman like you.”

“You don’t know anything about me, I could be the worst person in the world.”

“So could I.”

“I doubt it.”

“You deserve someone better, someone who will care for you every single day of the year and who will treat you like a princess.”

“Are you that someone?”

John didn’t answer verbally but when he pushed his lips against yours you already knew what he wanted to say. You could both taste the alcohol on one another tongues as you place an open hand on his thigh smiling at the rough feeling of his jeans underneath, John releases a low moan that crept from the back of his throat. John pulled you into his arms and you melted in his warm embrace before pressing your free hand to his cheek smiling when you could feel him smirk.

John pulls away from you and takes your hand leading you into the mens bathroom at the back of the bar ignoring the wolf whistle form the men who were stood at the urinals as he pushed you into one of the free cubicles. You giggled at how eager John was as you palmed him through his jeans biting your lip at the feel of his hard cock throbbing for you.

His large hands roam your body as he pressed his lips against yours once more grabbing whatever he can as he grinds himself against you. He tugged at the zipper at the back of your dress and pulled it down exposing your full breasts to him. Your nipples harden as the cold air hits you and John feels his mouth water as he pulls away from you and latches his lips around one of the pink nubs tugging it between his teeth.

You pull your hands from his crotch and run them through his dark hair as he raises a hand to roll your free nipple between his fingers, he cups your breasts in his hands and smiles as they fit perfectly in his palms.

He releases one of your breasts and slides his hands over the slight curve of your tummy and into your underwear moaning as he parts your lips using your cum as lube before pushing two fingers into you. He curls his fingers inside of you in a ‘come hither’ motion and you grip at his shoulders at the pleasure that hits you.

John sinks down to his knees and pulls your underwear with him not caring about the dirty floor underneath as he pushes one of your thighs over his shoulder exposing your soaked pussy to him. Without any guidance he sinks his large tongue deep into your hole lapping up the cum that leaked from inside you before running his tongue up and over your swollen clit sucking it between his teeth as he holds your shaking legs still.

You grip the dispenser next to you trying your best not to rip it off the wall as John sinks his tongue back inside you flicking it around to collect as much of your juice as he can. You try to keep quiet as you hear the door to the bathroom open and close but it’s difficult with John buried between your thighs.

“Your moans are so sweet but they’ll be even sweeter when you feel my dick.”

“John, let me suck your cock, please.” You whimper coming down from your pleasure.

“Not this time baby, it’s all about you right now.”

John presses his cum soaked lips against yours and you moan at the taste of yourself on his mouth, you move your hands from his shoulders and unzip his pants taking his hard length out of his boxers and giving it a quick few pumps as his pre-cum leaks from the tip and drips over your fingers.

He moans into your mouth as you continue to stroke up and down his length tightening your grip around the tip to add more pleasure. John pushes your hands off his cock and wraps his hands around the back of your thighs pushing you up the wall before quickly guiding the head of his cock to your entrance and pushing in.

The pleasure burns at first as you stretch around his thick length sinking all the way down and sighing with content at how full you are. John gives you a few seconds to relax around his cock before he starts to slowly thrust upwards into you his hands hungrily gripping your hips as he fucks you against the wall.

You can tell he’s close to cumming when he pushes his face between your breasts and pants heavily before resting his face in the crook of your neck biting down on your soft skin as he holds your body roughly against his own as he pumps his cum deep inside of you.

He lowers you to the ground on shaking legs and helps you re-dress yourself zipping your dress up at the back before tucking himself away in his pants. “Wait here, let me get my things.” He says and you nod closing the stall door behind him as he steps out of the room.

John returned to the bathroom after grabbing his jacket and slid it over your exposed shoulders as he led you through the fire exit and out of the building. Your legs were still weak either from the drunkenness or the incredible sex you just had but John noticed and wrapped an arm around your waist holding you against him to steady you.

He waved down a taxi and helped you in before climbing into the other side and gave the driver his address, you rested your head on his shoulder and he instantly wrapped an arm around you kissing your forehead lazily as the driver set off. You look up at Johns face and smile as smile as the streetlights outside occasionally light up his face, you press a hand to his cheek and pull his face towards you pressing your lips against. 

John pulls his mouth away from you so he doesn’t get carried away and you rest your hand over his bulge rubbing it gently as you suck on his exposed neck. John moves your hand off his lap as he catches the drivers eye watching the both of you in the back and he feels jealous that someone else got to see you this needy.

You pout at the loss of contact but soon you arrive outside Johns house and he steps out of the taxi first before moving round to let you out as he pays the driver. He wraps an arm around your waist and moves it down to grab your ass as he leads you up the driveway and into his house.

“This is your home?” You ask a little taken back by the sheer size of the building.

“Of course.”

“John this is beautiful, do you live here alone?” You ask and see Johns questioning gaze catch your eye. “Sorry, of course you do.”

John removes his jacket from around your shoulders and hangs it up in the hallway before taking your hand in his own and leads you through the house into the kitchen.

John turns the light on and you smile as Johns Pitbull runs over to the both of you and jumps up at you wagging his tail in excitement. “Who’s this little guy?” You say bending down to pet the happy dog.

“He doesn’t have a name.”

“How could he not have a name? Is he yours?”

“He was a stray, I found him but never got round to giving him a name.” John pours himself a glass of whiskey before turning to face you. “Do you want a drink?”

“As much as I love whiskey if you have any wine I wont object.”

John smiles and nods removing a wine glass from the cupboard before pulling you over to one of the cupboards opening it up and pointing to the bottles displayed.

“Which one do you want?”

“Which one would you recommend?”

His eyes light up as he grabs one of the bottles from the top without even looking. “This one is my favourite, I think you’ll like it.”

He pops the cork off and brings it to his nose inhaling the strong scent before pouring a small amount into your glass. You bring the glass to your lips and sip the red liquid closing your eyes as the rich taste hits you. “I love it.” You say and John lowers your hands as he pours some more into the glass.

You follow John through his magnificent house and into what you assume is the front room before taking a seat on the black sofa next to him. John places the bottles of wine and whiskey onto the table in front of you before grabbing the TV remote and flicking it onto a random channel.

“I’m sorry that our first time together was in a bathroom stall.”

“It’s fine, you can make it up to me and besides, it was nice seeing how desperate you were.”

“I wasn’t desperate.”

“Well you had me fooled...Can I take my shoes off?”

“Of course! Let me help.” He says instantly dropping off the sofa and onto his knees in front of you.

You laugh as he fumbles with the complicated shoe straps before pulling the painful shoes off your feet rubbing the underside gently as he places a kiss on your ankle. You sink down on the sofa as John rests one of your feet over his shoulder and slowly starts to kiss up the inside of your leg.

You can feel the arousal build up inside of you as his hot breath reaches your thigh and his teeth graze over your smooth skin.

It’s only when he starts to push up your dress that you realise what he’s trying to do so you place a hand underneath his chin and tip his face upwards to look at you. “John as much as I love you eating my pussy I’d love to go to bed even more.”

John nods and stands up straight kicking your shoes out of the way. “Put your arms around my shoulders.” He says and you respond by wrapping around him tightly as he pulls you up and off the sofa and into his arms. He walks you out of the room taking his time in going up the stairs as he tried not to drop you. He steps into his bedroom and places you down at the end of his bed and kicks his shoes off before sitting up against the headboard and unbuttons his pants.

He drops his voice as his eyes linger on your curves. “Strip for me.”

You bite your lip and unzip your dress letting it drop to the floor as John sat back on the bed and lazily rolled his cock between his hands. He groans when he finally gets to see your full naked body in front of him and you watch as he admires every curve and crease he can lay his eyes on.

“Crawl to me, like a good little kitten.” He speaks in a low voice and you happily oblige.

You kneel on the edge of the bed and drop to your hands as you crawl up the duvet and between his strong legs running your hands up the rough material of his jeans before teasing his dick.

Lowering your face you place your plump lips against the prominent bulge pitching in the front of his pants pressing kisses up his covered length, you made sure that they were soft enough to tease even when he bucked his hips up against your face squirming for more.

You make quick work undoing his jeans before “You’ve seen me naked now let me see you naked.” You say and you could tell that John wasn’t used to being completely exposed in front of anyone since he took his time removing his shirt as you pulled his jeans off his body.

John gasps as the cold air hits his stiff cock and his balls tighten in excitement as you lean down to kiss his bare chest causing him to groan as your nipples graze his naked skin. You press your lips against his and straddle his large thighs gasping as his bare cock brushes against your pussy. 

He rests his hands on your hips digging his thumb in slightly as you start to grind down onto his cock lubing it up with your cum. John groans at the feeling of your lips moving around his length welcoming him to the pleasure he is about to feel. You rise and take his cock into your hand positioning it at your entrance before slowly sliding down onto him.

His cock so deliciously fills you up as you take him all until he has nothing left to give, you can’t help but grin at the whimpers that fall from his mouth as you turn the very dominant man into a moaning mess with a few movements. As you savour his length inside of your pussy you look at John and notice the pleading look in his eyes.

You raise once more and slowly start to slide up and down his length each movement becoming easier than the other as your pussy accommodates his girth and dampens his cock with your juices.

John watches you in awe as you speed up your movements and bounce on his cock with little help. He uses one arm to push himself up taking one of your breasts in the other and encasing your nipple with his mouth rolling it back and forth with his skilled tongue.

John bucks his hips causing you to fall forward as you bend on top of his body, you rest your hands either side of his head and push your mouth against his as he starts to roughly thrust up and in you. His hands dig into your ass as he pushes you against his hips when he thrusts upwards and into you. He releases one hand and sucks his thumb before pressing it against your clit and rubbing the small nub applying pressure as your walls shake and clench around him as you cum.

Your arms feel weak as John plunges in and out of you roughly bringing himself to his own pleasure as he empties himself inside of you releasing a loud moan that can be heard in all the rooms of his large house. His thrusts stop instantly as his cock pulses inside of you pushing out as much cum as it can before softening.

You slide off of John and throw yourself onto your side next to him. John rolls over and lies on his stomach as he turns his head on the pillow to look at you. You bend your leg and rest your thigh over his ass and trace the outlines of his tattoos with your finger thinking about everything that has happened since stepping into the bar. 

You can’t help but wonder if this is just a one time thing or whether John would want to take it further with you, hell you barely knew him but judging by his personality he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

“What’s on your mind pet?”

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“About your ex?”

“Yeah, and about the way I deserve to be treated?”

“Of course I meant it, just because we’re a little tipsy doesn’t mean I wasn’t being serious.”

“Would you want to be with me?”

“Of course.” He replies as he flips onto his back and opens his arms for you.

You wipe the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes and move closer to John resting your head on his chest as he runs his fingers through your hair gently kissing the top of your head and watching as your breathing slows down and you slowly drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
